Little Zephyr
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: WA:ACF. Not about the Guardians. Little Zephyr as an egg. Hatchling. Growing up, until he's forced to leave his beloved home. Lousy summary, I know. Rated T to be safe. May be AU. My 1st WA fic. Enjoy. One-shot.


_**... ... ... During the Great War, the Elw and humans created eight giants...**_

* * *

An elder Elw nodded his head approvingly at the tall metallic being before him. His bunny-like ears, which were drooped low as they usually did, bopped with his head movements. However, they radiated a sense of hope, even only slightly. Stood beside him was a tall human male. However, both their features were obscured by shadows, so it was hard to tell.

The metallic being before them was so tall, at least three times taller than average humans. However, all that was seen from the metallic being was the color and vague shape from its shadow. Beside it, stood its brethren with different colors and shapes. Each were shaped with their own powers, and little of them were shaped to adapt different terrains. Some had spike-like appendages; some were shaped like animals, like ape or fish.

"Do you think we'll be able to drive the demons back?" the human asked his Elw companion, his tone hopeful. The war wasn't looking good, and they need some sort of help or upper hand.

The Elw nodded. "They would help us gain an upper hand."

"Our studies proved to be fruitful, don't you think?" asked the human, somewhat proudly. His shoulders weren't as tense as they were before the Elw answered him. "Soon, our land, our Filgaia will be free from those invaders."

* * *

_**We have started from the study of bio-mechanics based on the composition of the invaders' bodies. Our studies have come up with two possible answers: Development of a giant mechanical weapon called Golem for use in battle over a wide area using maximum fire power...**_

* * *

The Elw nodded. He looked over the towering giants. A flaw ran in his mind. He tilted his head before asking, "But don't you think this is too big?"

The human was startled. "What do you mean?"

The Elw elder gestured to the beings, "The Golems are too big for narrow or restricted terrains. Just look at them." The human looked them over, his head going up and down as he contemplated the Elw's thoughts. "They would make excellent weapons in open terrains; we could use them as front lines or artillery support. But their size is also their weakness; they can't get to narrow valleys, for example."

The human nodded his head in agreement. "I see your point," he agreed. "How about we make something...smaller? Something more portable? Something we can implement into, say, ships?"

The Elw nodded. "Good idea. But, to base it on our firepower now is no use; if they're superior, it would be of no use for us. We should study the invaders some more. Perhaps we can gain something more powerful than they are."

* * *

_**And a smaller, more mobile weapons system called ARM.**_

* * *

The Elw perked as he heard footsteps. He watched the agitated face of the human. He just knew, something bad had happened. "What happened?" he asked. He abandoned his current work and braced himself.

"Those demons," the human started. The Elw could tell how agitated the human was. Not only from his behavior, his appearance also spoke words. His hair was disheveled. His face was glistering with sweat. His breaths were somewhat faster than before, closer, but not quite, to panting. Even in his age, the Elw elder didn't doubt his hearing. "Those demons... They nearly took control of the Golem."

The Elw's attention was on him, totally. If it hadn't, that is. "Tell me," he demandedーmore like commanded.

* * *

_**But, the possibility of an enemy capturing a Golem and gaining control over its destructive powers was too great a risk.**_

_**However, a Golem is only as good or evil as the one who controls it.**_

* * *

"The demons surrounded Lolithia. If it wasn't for Asgard, I don't think Lolithia will still be with us." The Elw sagged in relief. However, it was short-lived. "The ARMs... Those demons can use them, too."

The Elw took a step back. "How...?!..." He calmed once he remembered where they based it on. "Of course. With basing the ARMs on them, they would have been able to use it with their mind-control powers on it and hence, use it." His eyebrows quirked. "And our army? How are they handling the Golems and ARMs?"

The human sighed. "For most, I'm afraid it's hopeless. The Golems only listened to select few. Same goes with the ARMs. Get this; those who can control the Golems can't operate the ARMs. Even then, those ARMs users, they can't operate it the way we thought they would. Even demons could use it better. Luckily, our army was able to keep the demons from gaining possession of any of those."

The Elw took in the new information. "Hmm... I need to make some more research on it." He glanced at the blueprint of the Golems, his eyes distant. His human companion could practically hear the gears in his head turning. "I think I have an idea, but I need more time to research."

The human nodded. "Alright. I'll also find out how the ARMs work. Perhaps we can make use of it better."

* * *

_**A human can handle ARM... What in the world?! That power was originally our power! Give it back, you thieves!**_

* * *

"I found it!"

The Elw raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

The human nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Apparently, the ARMs and Golems work in almost the same way; while Golems use voice commands, ARMs work with the user connecting their heart to it. In other words, synchronizing with said ARMs. Unfortunately, our ARM wielders can only use a single ARM per person. Even then, not all has the ability to do so." At this point, did the human looked grim. "Bad news is, demons can use ARMs just fine, and I think I saw some of them stealing from our fallen ones."

The Elw nodded grimly. "I see. Then, I suppose, we'll have to make something that can use the ARMs perfectly."

* * *

_**Mmm... it must be a system that records a voiceprint for controlling the unit. **_

_**The ARM connects directly to your heart... Its life is the power of your heart.**_

_**Probably impossible for you to connect your heart to ARM. It requires a born compatibility or a natural gift.**_

_**The 'Project' started with an analysis of a demon we captured.**_

* * *

"I found something interesting."

"What is it?"

"We could make a smaller Golem."

The Elw sighed. "And where would it lead us? Must we control its every action? The enemy can turn it against us."

The human's eyes brightened. "Not if we can make an artificial intelligence." The Elw was interested and thus gestured for the human to explain more. "So, while we make it somewhat Golem-based, we will give it AI so it can think for itself and make decisions in the battlefield. Perhaps giving it the ability to wield ARMs will make it our trump card!" he exclaimed.

"I suppose so. Alright, then. We'll have to base it on the demons also." At the human's look, he raised his hands. "Don't look at me like that. You were the one who told me that they can use the ARM just fine. So, if we based it from Golem (to give it defense), and demons (for ARMs-compability), we may have our army."

* * *

_**This led us to search for ways to create a Golem with heart and conscience without knowing the consequences.**_

_**We used the Golem as a guide to develop a new weapon...**_

_**parts of the Golem structure have # been diverted to the body of #... **_

_**It is AV .**_

_**increases the effect of [] at a rate... It is high portability and replaces the Golem.**_

_**will not be available for a time due to... unsuitable factors**_

_**We need to enable... / and enhance the tuning. **_

_**[^*- Plan]... it was hoped to create ...artificially, a new form / life with the #'s + metal **_

_**^* designed[Thinking] installed... type... bio-circuitry conscious of all its actions**_

_**superior characteristics... /, once ... invested.**_

_**AV and ^ were joined together... it was + as one and a perfect weapon.**_

_**We began...the 'Holmcross Project'**_

* * *

"The demons were surprisingly like us," the Elw reported. "The insides, everything. The only difference is that they were made of...metal."

The human blinked. "Run that by me again?"

"Yes. However, the metal isn't our metal."

"How so?"

"They can heal themselves."

Realization hit the human like a dozen of Golems. "You mean, like our flesh?" The Elw nodded. "We might be able to do something with alchemy..." he mused more to himself. "I'll work on the body."

The Elw nodded. "We'll work on the AI and ARM-compability. However, it is preferable if we can work here." The human nodded.

"I'll let my team know. We have to work quick; the demons are starting to gain the upper hand. If they do, all will be lost. We won't stand a chance against them."

"Then let us start."

* * *

_**We all have the same skeletal, muscle, and nervous systems... But there is one fundamental difference, which is, thousands and thousands of tiny machines...**_

_**It is capable of closing up a small wound just as any human body would do.**_

* * *

Before them, stood masses of the army, composed of both human and Elw.

"The Holmcross Project," started the Elw, the human by his side. "It would be our perfect weapon; it has adaptability like that of a human, enhanced reflexes, and the power of ARMs. It could reason, and make its own decision, albeit limited." The both departed, showing a half-translucent capsule. Inside, was a young human male, a child.

It was dressed in a simple jumpsuit (_A/N: see C.C. from Code Geass_). Its body was the very description of an army; its muscles were compact yet radiated power. Its eyes were closed. Its short hair swayed gently.

"Behold the Holmcross prototype!"

Cheers boomed. They were closer now...

* * *

_**'Holmcross' was to be a perfect weapon.**_

* * *

The Elw sighed in relief, his human colleague smiling by his side.

"We did it," the human stated. "We finally evened the grounds."

Before them were the Holmcrosses, made from the prototype itself. The prototype remained as blank as it was, even in its sleep. They looked alike. Even without training, they were able to fight perfectly.

Perfect weapon indeed.

Until one day...

It was before the dawn broke.

The Elw was dreaming nicely. Dreamed of their victory. Dreamed of the return of Filgaia's glory. However, he was literally shaken out violently. He jerked when he felt another shake. It took him several seconds to see another Elw before him. It took him more seconds to read the other Elw's expression.

It was pure terror.

His forehead scrunched in worry, he sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

The other burst in tears. "The Holmcrosses..."

The Elw elder didn't need any other word before he burst out of his dwelling.

* * *

_**We were baffled by the result of our efforts. Perhaps using a body derived from demons triggered a demon-like desire to destroy.**_

_**The Holmcross was created to defend during the Great War 1,000 years ago, yet almost divided us...**_

_**We know how vicious it can be...**_

* * *

Before them, the facility was destroyed. Almost completely destroyed, in fact.

Dead bodies were everywhere, their blood coloring the ground. Many buildings were destroyed, or burned. Holmcrosses wielded their ARMs and killed everyone in their sight. The Elw elder couldn't forget the body of his deceased human colleague. His eyes were open in shock prior to his death. Apparently, he was caught by surprise. The Elw closed his eyes in regret. Now he regretted making such a creation. Even as he grieved, the Holmcrosses roamed around, seeking prey like some starved savage predators.

The Elw elder hardened his heart as he prepared to battle his own creations.

As the fire and gunshot roared, the Holmcross prototype opened its blank eyes for the first time.

* * *

_**... ... ... However, to the dismay of its creators, the 'Holmcross' turned out to be a malicious killing machine.**_

* * *

The Elw elder gripped his weapon tightly. It just wasn't in his race's nature to fight. But now, he had no other choice. He quickly wrote a note for another Elw.

_Fulcani, I'm afraid we've failed. The Holmcrosses are too much like demon. Should I not return, seal the prototype away... Find another way to free us. To free Filgaia._

The Elw elder swallowed the bile forming in his throat. He nodded to his surviving colleagues, both human and Elw, signaling their battle. They nodded in affirmation before all of them let out a battle cry with a knife twisting their hearts.

And thus, the fight between the creators and the creations began.

* * *

_**We destroyed the 'Holmcross' at once and its prototype was sealed in a chamber deep beneath the sea.**_

* * *

Fulcani watched the capsule disappearing as it was swallowed by the deep sea. He could not forget the bodies and grief that his people let out as they saw the destruction. None survived. He could not forget the blank stare the prototype gave him with its gaze. As it blinked slowly, Fulcani could not bear it. To think something so innocent looking can be so destructive was too much.

They knocked it out, locked it in stasis, and hid it in the sea, letting Filgaia and the Guardian of the Sea, Lucadia, seal it away from any future use.

Ever since then, the Elw worked hard on how to find another way.

And Holmcross was named as a taboo ever since then.

* * *

_**The taboo one... the Holmcross...**_

* * *

A blacksmith Elw by the name Vassim decided to build a weapon from Living Metal, the very same material used to create the Holmcross, called the Guardian Blade. However, once again, it turned out to be too destructive.

The Blade disappeared, and left destruction and a shard of it in its wake.

His sister decided to atone for him, vowing to return flowers to the land.

Around that time, the demons were finally defeated. The Golems were sealed away in their own "resting places". And the Elw, who couldn't stand the deteoriation of nature due to the War, moved to their own dimension, leaving behind traces of their technology and the blacksmith's sister.

However, it was unclear which of them happened first, or last.

* * *

_**The Guardian Blade was lost when it went out of control during the fighting 1000 years ago! You have seen the sands spreading in Filgaia with your own eyes! That is the power of the Guardian Blade! It is a power out of control, a scar, and it's crushing monsters, humans, and Filgaia too!**_

_**There is a massive crack in the dune at Rosetta which disrupted the world.**_

_**This is a Golem, a legend from a bygone era. Somehow it was sealed in these ruins...**_

_**Nonsense! The demons were destroyed a long time ago!**_

* * *

Years passed...

A rather old Dream Chaser roamed around... His graying stub graced by the wind. He smiled with his eyes closed as he felt the warm wind caressing his face. Seeking something good, to see some ruins in the horizon. Thus, he headed out. He thought he might have found something on the mythical ARMs.

The man looked around. His eyes landed on what used to be the entrance. The walls around it were cracked, as if it was broken with great force. He entered, his eyes taking in the old ruins and the tales it told from its walls. The walls were clearly from long past, as it was seen with the technology long lost. The walls told tale with the symbols all over it. He had to admit that some of them looked vaguely like an ARM or Elw or even the mythical demon and Golems. As he turned, his landed on the semi translucent green capsule in the middle.

In it was a small, sleeping life-form.

* * *

_**During my study of the artifacts of Ahnen Erbe, I venture into the ruins, past what used to be securely sealed. There I encountered a small life-form. Whether it was fate or simple curiosity, I do not know…**_

* * *

His body froze. His eyes was on it without fail. He was astonished. He could not believe what he had found. He knew that the life-form before him, despite looking very much human, couldn't be human. After all, the walls were too old. There was no known human to have entered stasis. He could not take his eyes off of it as he walked slowly, tentatively toward it.

As he stood before the capsule, he was mesmerized. He pressed his hand reflexively.

And a pair of eyes opened before they landed on his own.

For the first time, he felt himself wishing to show the life-form a wish that he would have wished to his (nonexistent) grandchild.

He opened the capsule carefully, his eyes still studying the life-form. After it was completely opened, he reached out his hand and grasped its hand and slowly led it out. On the way out, he picked up a piece of unusual metal.

* * *

_**But, I decided to show the small being to the outside world. As a researcher and explorer, I felt a bond with the life-form. I took its hand into mine and led it out of the ruins.**_

* * *

"It wasn't even human!" Silence. "Oh come on, Zepet! It may be our only chance! You saw how destroyed Filgaia is because of the war."

The Dream Chaser, Zepet Roughnight, felt his heart being thorn into two. On one hand, he wanted to help cease the chaos of war, using the life-form he found. On the other hand, he couldn't justify messing with life.

As if sensing his turmoil, the other man persuaded him, "Look at it; it doesn't even have a soul. Like it lives with no purpose. In other words, it was designed to be a weapon in the past. Much like the mythical Golems. Don't you think it would be much more useful or purposeful should we use it?" The man licked his lips. "Zepet, we could use our alchemy and see how it can help us!" He turned and gave another idea.

A more dreadful idea.

"You can experiment on it using alchemy in your basement. Even with your apprentices!"

The man kept on persuading Zepet. However, Zepet was silent. For half an hour.

"Alright," he relented.

But deep inside, part of him was crying out for the life-form.

* * *

_**The chaos of war tempted us into using our alchemy skills for the purpose of manipulating the small life- form. The results of our forbidden knowledge lies before me now.**_

* * *

The man was forbidden to return to his lodging ever since the day he returned, asking for the results. He decided to tell not only the life-form, but also the piece of metal as the experiment. Zepet was reluctant to let go one of them, let alone two. However, his resolve faltered at the thought of helping Filgaia. Zepet gripped his hair in his hands as he hunched over on a stool. He felt his eyes stung.

Before him laid an ARM, and the life-form, lying lifeless as a small, dull blue orb, devoid of any life.

Upstairs, his apprentices thought that he had restored the ARM, while the truth was, he used the life-form's life to create the ARM.

The Hand Cannon.

It was at least 1.5x the length of his forearm. The wood grip was strong, as if working as a support to the ARM's powers. Its dark grey metal reflected his sorrowful face. He could practically see the life-form's life in the ARM. The trigger didn't even work, which served as a painful reminder how hurt he was.

He gripped the ARM, feeling it in his grip. His heart twisted painfully at the thought of the cost. He now felt how twisted humans have become because of war.

* * *

_**The small life I had found in the ruins had been transformed into the ARM. I am overwhelmed by its transformation. Because the war had made us take desperate measures, I felt we had ignored the value of life by creating the ARM.**_

* * *

Glancing at what remained of the small life, he decided to restore it by creating a body.

Secretly, he created a body, along with someone. It took long before a body was formed, but nevertheless, it was a success. He decided to take the life-form in as his own flesh and blood.

However, one thing he didn't realize was that it wasn't them who created the body nor gave it life.

It was a string called "Fate".

* * *

_**Through the years, the body we created grew just as a human does.**_

_**A wanderer who took the lone orphan, (...), under his wing, as if he was of Zepet's own flesh and blood.**_

_**Likewise, he loved and respected Zepet, like a grandfather.**_

* * *

The life-form, a human (or at least, looks like human) boy, was walking in the town he and his (adoptive) grandpa visited. He looked like a normal human kid, if it wasn't for his azure hair or his clothing. He heard several kids calling him.

"Hey, (...)! Hurry, hurry! Over here!"

He turned and ran to them. He thought they would finally accept him; others were afraid of him. He felt his chest warming at the thought.

"I'm going to be a world-class wanderer when I grow up."

"Like (...)?" the other taunted the child.

"No!" he denied bravely. "I will be a much stronger wanderer. And not with the Old Man, all by myself! All right! Let me show you what I can do. Don't get scared!"

They ran, the boy following them, gathering around a large wooden crate.

"No way! You can't pick that up! Maybe when you grow up..."

"So you are saying that (...) can't pick this up either? I guess we're even then," he boasted.

The boy felt that he should show that he could do it just fine. After all, action spoke louder than words. He lifted it effortlessly, scaring the other kids, before he threw it down and broke it.

"Just kidding! (...)'s not like us. He's not one of us!"

He could feel his chest hurting.

* * *

_**I was stunned to realize that the creation felt physical pain and heartache. I was aware that this life-form had been designed to be a weapon.**_

_**But I was compelled to wonder how a weapon could feel pain.**_

* * *

"Didn't you know? (...) has no mom or dad! (...)'s parents were monsters! I'm

outta here!"

That did it. He bowed his head as the kids ran away from his. His eyes were closed as he felt a great deal of pain in his chest.

Like someone was stabbing him with a knife and it was being twisted around.

"(...)! What is it?"

He recognized the voice. He'd recognize it anywhere.

It was his grandpa.

Zepet eyed the boy, seeing his expression. He had an inkling, but he needed to make sure. After all, the boy was different. In more ways than one. "What's wrong, (...)?"

The boy didn't answer.

Zepet sighed internally. He knew the boy was a "man of a few words." And when he spoke, it was barely audible. His face and body language, however, were as clear as day. He vaguely felt himself thinking that his expressions made up for his silence. "Are they teasing you again?" A nod. "Not again..."

"Why am I different?" he whispered.

Being old as he was, Zepet had to repeat the question to make sure he didn't hear it wrong. "What's that? Why are you different from the other kids?" A nod. The boy had learned to nod instead of answering as his grandpa would only parrot him again (just to make sure he heard right). "Oh, I see... You're old enough to question that now..."

The boy stared at him, his amber eyes questioning.

* * *

_**I was perplexed by this discovery, but it motivated me to take action. If it was possible for the life-form to feel pain, couldn't it also be kind? I decided to teach the life-form the meaning of kindness.**_

* * *

Zepet smiled softly as he extended his hand to grasp the boy's. "Come on." He led the boy away, slightly to the side of the town. He rested himself to the fence, the boy joining him, watching the sunset.

"You have a unique power which no one else has..." he began, only to be met with a stare. "You are the chosen one with the power which allows you to control the ARM," he explained.

The boy frowned, "I don't understand," he whispered.

"You don't understand?" Zepet parroted to which the boy answered with a slow nod. "Oh, I'm sorry, (...)... You understand how much it hurts when someone hits your head or when you fall, right?" The boy nodded. "See, that is called a feeling. And you know your feelings are hurt when things are not going your way or when you are sad, right?" A nod. "And you understand why you don't wish that feeling upon anyone, right?" Another nod. "Because you have a kind heart." The boy stared at him, his eyes blazing in the dying sunlight with the questions it held. "Anyone with a kind heart will help the people they care for. See, being strong does not just refer to your physical strength. It refers to your inner strength as well..."

The boy blinked at that and returned to watching the sunset as he let his thoughts process.

Zepet watched him from the corner of his eyes.

He had to admit, again, that his grandson was so silent that many thought he was mute. But he wasn't. He was just scared of another pain of rejection. It also contributed to his barely audible voice whenever he spoke. Sometimes, Zepet wondered how come he was created as a weapon.

* * *

_**Little by little, during their travels, Zepet taught him how to work and control the ARM. And, more importantly, Zepet taught him to have the heart and the desire to save people.**_

* * *

Years passed. The boy grew, just like a human does. One day, when he was nearing his teenage years, he voiced that he wanted to become a Dream Chaser like Zepet and traveled with him.

During their travels, Zepet finally told him of his ideas.

"I have been thinking of ways to utilize the ARM's unique characteristics," he stated, poking at the bonfire and watching the embers took flight. He and his grandson were seated on two different logs, partially circling the bonfire.

The teen didn't need his grandpa to elaborate what he meant. After all, it was common knowledge that ARMs connect to the heart of the wielder if it were to work.

"Maybe someday, we can use it to help bring people together." The teen could imagine it, especially since he knew how ARMs work. "Instead of just using it as a weapon. Don't you think that would be a great accomplishment?"

The boy smiled and nodded. Zepet chuckled.

* * *

_**But one day, there was a painful separation...**_

* * *

The teen panted as he felt sweat dripping from him. But he couldn't bear to stop. "Just a little more," he whispered. He could feel his chest hurting. Not just physically, either. He had run through the forest, to their place in the middle of the forest. He could feel the cooling body of his grandpa on his back. "Grandpa, just a bit more," he panted.

He barged open the door. Sure, the house was a bit unkept, since they traveled a lot, but it was the closest place. A pigeon squeaked and flew in surprise.

He gently placed Zepet on his bed, tucked him in, before he ran around the house to treat him.

"(...)..."

Despite it being a whisper, he could hear it. In a flash, he returned to the bedside. Zepet felt his heart twist at the sight of his brokenhearted expression. Both of them knew that he wouldn't last long.

His time was short.

"Come here," he coaxed. The teen obeyed. Deep inside, as he felt himself slipping faster than before, he debated whether or not to tell the boy the truth. A part of him quickly stomped the thought, feeling how confused and broken the boy would be. Even more if he was told right before his death and he had no one to turn to.

Zepet decided to keep in with him. Deep inside, his selfish side prayed to the Guardians that his adopted grandson wouldn't have to face the truth.

Even when his conscience already knew it.

And thus, he said, "...Do you see it now? You are strong because you have the kindest heart in the world."

* * *

_**...Zepet died from wounds suffered during their journey.**_

_**And once again, he was alone in the world...**_

* * *

The teen stood after he dangled the necklace his grandpa wore. He absently reached for his own, which he hid under his clothes. He clearly remembered it when his grandpa took a piece of metal and split it into two, making it shaped like a jagged spear-end, giving one to him and taking one for himself. He remembered how happy he was back then. Now, it served as a marker for his grandpa's grave, swaying as the mountain winds blew.

As the cold metal poked him, it served as a constant painful reminder. And being unable to bear it any longer, he took his off. He let dangle before his eyes, the moonlight reflecting on it. He turned, heading to their house, putting it on one of the pillows. More correctly, the pillow his grandpa last used.

His deathbed.

The teen stared at it as he felt his eyes stung.

* * *

_**For Zepet's grave, he chose the place closest to the sky, and continued wandering.**_ _**It was a very lonely journey...**_

* * *

He turned.

Nobody knew that a single tear dropped from his eye to the necklace's pendant.

* * *

_**If the weapon learns to be kind, will we still label it as a weapon? The answer remains to be seen. Based on my prediction, we will not wait long for the answer.**_

* * *

The teen walked, his Hand Cannon ARM by his side, hidden from view. He had learned early on that some people would banish him should they saw it on his person. Claiming it to be a cursed power. He once contemplated to throw it away. However, it being the only memento his grandpa left that he brought, he was unable to. That, and being his only (effective) self-defense, and his late grandpa's words echoing in his mind prevented him.

The cloth he used as a poncho covered his head, protecting him from the sand, hiding his ARM from view, and keeping his head from being overheated by the desert heat. He felt sand being blown over his feet.

He saw a shadow passing, and he turned, tilting his head when he saw it was a red balloon. He didn't even put the hood back on as he eyed the balloon. After a while, though, he put it on, and walked to a small, desolate, yet peaceful village.

A certain village we all know.

* * *

_**I have started treating the life-form not as a weapon but as a human and a member of my family. I will raise it as my grandson, so I suppose it needs a name. The name should contain meanings of both kindness and strength. That name shall be…**_

* * *

The teen was stroking a horse lovingly. He turned around upon hearing one of the village's men taking to him.

"Hey, you can finish up now. Thank you very much. The ranch looks twice as big now that you've cleaned it," he praised. His face was bright. The teen could feel the satisfaction. Sure, the village was somewhat desolate, but it sure was friendly.

The man approached him, a smile still on his face. "I hired you through our village chief, but I didn't expect you to work so hard. Oh! I still don't know your name. I still keep calling you, uh, 'boy'. Tell me, what's your name?"

The teen felt something inside of him stir. And for the first time in his life, he spoke without hesitation, even though he was still as quiet as before.

"Rudy," he answered. _Rudy Roughnight._

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but I sure love making stories. Took this from a tumblr (booksofwildarms, I think), and GameFAQs' Wild ARMs Alter Code F game script.**_

Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think.

Well... This may be considered AU, since I'm not in too deep with the game, and last time I touched the original one was...literally years ago. And that was my older brother playing as I sat back and watched him play (my old routine). Anyway, I hope this one's good...

I was gonna make him mute, but I read in the wiki that he had a conversation with Jane (I think) in a later WA game. I heard that he has ONE line in the game, though I gotta admit, I don't know which, where and when. People also seem to understand him, so it can't be hand sign, or silent mouthing.


End file.
